


THE TRUE ENDING OF A WORLD WIThOUT PRInCeS (trust me)

by secretly_a_hamster



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: And Filip and Sophie are different k, And there's no plot., Crack, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, I like it, ITS CRACK, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers for book 2, There are pairings I don't ship, Unhappy Ending, Waitttttt, Warnings for zombies and swearing, but - Freeform, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_hamster/pseuds/secretly_a_hamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the world needs more TSGE fic. I set out to write some, and got a crack drabble. Sorry, and enjoy!</p><p>Also: I ship Sophie and Agatha, and Tedros and Hort. The reason for these crazy parings? Crackfic, my dears, CRACKFIC.</p><p>Edit! Now edited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE TRUE ENDING OF A WORLD WIThOUT PRInCeS (trust me)

Sophie panicked, breathing hard. What was happening? Yuba had said that she should be changing back by now, but...she wasn't!  
"Can't you see, Tedros? It's Sophie!" yelled Agatha, fed up with the prince's inane questions. In all her confusion, Sophie hadn't heard the short, sharp exchange of words between both of her 'besties'.  
"What are you talking about? This is Filip! He's my bff! And I'm totally not in love with him and I only kissed him because, um.... You see, Agatha.... Um..."  
Tedros looked at Filip for reassurance. "Er." said Sophie.  
 This would have been a very awkward moment, but just then Tristan (who wasn't really dead) woke up. So it was now a very, very, VERY awkward moment. Agatha sighed. She was really, really fed up with awkward moments.  
Tristan, or rather zombie-Tristan, because the only explanation on how he resurrected himself is that he's a zombie - wait, he could be Lazarus - lurched over to Agatha. He produced a bouquet of roses from inside his tunic and handed them to her.  
"Agatha, you are my one true love!" he proclaimed confidently because he had been smoking crack, "Kiko has betrayed me and is dating Beatrix, so you must be. Let us go to ever after!"  
He stuck his tongue in her mouth and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tedros looked at Sophie. Sophie looked at Tedros. They both began laughing maniacally.   
A scream could then be heard from the School for Girls as Evelyn Sader was once more evicted from the castle. The storian, magically freed by her departure, began to write:   
The Tale Of Sophie And Agatha: chapter XXV.   
Agatha ran off with Tristan and Sophie became Filip. Yuba had accidentally made a batch of permanent potion!  
The End.  
And so the schools returned to Good and Evil. Tedros became Good's class captain, and he awarded Filip vice-captainship. Everyone tried to forget about the troubled time in the schools' history.  
Of course, Filip tried many times to protest that he was really Sophie. But come on...who's going to believe him? Plus, if he was (he isn't, right?) Tedros'd have to send him/her/HEM back to evil.  
This would mean that Tedros wouldn't get any sex. So he has always resisted the idea of, once and for all, asking Yuba what the he-double-hockey-sticks happened that day. Guess what, Filip: it ain't gonna happen.  
And they all lived happily ever after. Ish. Look, I can't end this by saying, "they were all massively fucked up and lived unhappily ever after", right?  
Wait, I can?  
Fine : they were all massively fucked up and lived unhappily ever after.  
The end. Really this time.  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Bye!  
…  
The End.


End file.
